


Intimate

by Ikjotbedi9



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikjotbedi9/pseuds/Ikjotbedi9
Summary: A night of impulsive moments leaves Marinette heartbroken and Adrien confused. The events following that only change up the love square, leaving a lot of hormones and feelings getting mixed up. Watch Marinette and Adrien question their choices and search for true love, once again.





	1. The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes clubbing and things end up becoming a little bit... intimate ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic!

“Whoo-Hoo! Clubbing time girl!” Alya says, pumping her first up in the air.

“Really? Jeez so still act like we’re 15. Grow up a bit Al,” Marinette replies back. Alya’s energy has not faded since the day she met her.

“Come on Marinette! Those days were so 4 years ago. I’m a whole new person. I mean sure being 15 had its perks. Who knew the spontaneous impulse to make a blog about ladybug would actually get me into journalism! So being 15 was great but now I’m more developed!”

“Whatever you say, Al,” Marinette rolls her eyes.

She knows this whole clubbing scene like the back of her hand. Alya and Nino would go off dancing, Adrien who came along often would hook onto some next chick and scurry off into the night with her and she would be stuck, sitting along for any creep to walk by and try to start a conversation with. She didn’t want to tell Alya this though. Alya will make Adrien hang out with her the whole night just to make sure she’s not lonely. Sure, 4 years later and her heart’s still stuck on Adrien but, she can’t help it. Plus, it’ll ruin the night if she knows that Adrien’s just hanging out with her because of Alya’s fury and not his own choice. It wouldn’t be the same.

It hurts though. Adrien would rather spend the night with some random chick he met off the street rather than with someone who’s been friends with him for 4 years. She has gotten a hold of herself and gotten her stutter under control so, for him not to understand what she’s saying isn’t an excuse anymore. Not that he used it as an excuse before.

Marinette knows going clubbing with them isn’t that bad though. To be fair, she has met a few date-worthy people. Went on a couple dates, had a few flings, some even turned into a relationship but none that lasted very long. There was always something or the other getting the way of her relationships getting too serious. Only about one or two were relationships they expected to last. It didn’t help that every time she got over her exes, her heart went straight back to Adrien. 

  
Adrien and Nino get ready at the Agreste mansion. Nino loves borrowing Adrien’s clothes that his father designs. Even if Alya makes fun of them for being more ‘girly’ than she and Marinette are, Nino finds it fun to wear clothes he knows he will never buy. More like afford, actually.

Adrien, on the other hand, loves dressing Nino up. It’s fun when it’s not him who’s the subject. Nino and Adrien had made this a tradition when Nino walked to the Agreste mansion in the rain without an umbrella and the two boys realized that Nino could fit into Adrien’s clothes. Since that day, they’ve always been trading clothes.

Nino wonders why Adrien would rather wear his faded t-shirts rather than the nice clothes his dad makes. He doesn’t know, that wearing Nino’s clothes makes him feel normal. It makes him feel like he fits in. Sure, Alya, Nino, and Marinette, his best friends, made him feel accepted but the world doesn’t see him as a human. They see him as perfection. Sometimes it becomes too much pressure. People thinking he’s perfect makes him feel like an outcast. Perfect is how everyone describes him and there’s a constant saying that being perfect isn’t real. As if that quote was made specifically to target Adrien himself, isolating him from the world. Heck, his own father thinks he’s perfect, that’s why he doesn’t want Adrien to go anywhere.

* * *

  
  
For the first time in their clubbing history, Alya and Marinette arrive early. With Alya and the Ladyblog, with Marinette being the actual Ladybug, they never seem to get there on time. Obviously, Nino with a tightly scheduled guy as a best friend, they’re usually the ones waiting for them. They wait inside; the night was only getting chillier. Adrien and Nino join them inside. Nino wraps his arms around Alya’s waist and gives her a quick kiss. Adrien and Marinette stand beside them awkwardly, once again.

Soon enough, as predicted, Alya and Nino go to the dance floor and dance, leaving Marinette alone with Adrien. In about a few minutes, he too would leave when he finds some chick attractive enough to screw.

“You know what, enough is enough. I’m going to dance. If it’s alone, so be it,” Marinette says to Tikki.

“Atta girl, Go have fun. You deserve it Marinette,” Tikki says. Tikki is her personal cheerleader and Marinette doesn’t know what she would do without her. She approaches the dance floor, shyly I may add, and she just stands there. Keep in mind, she never really does this. She usually just sips on her wine. She never drinks too much since she’s always the designated driver. She stands there frozen, and then slowly, she moves her hips, shaking them side to side. Then her whole body, then her arms and legs. Soon enough, she's dancing to the upbeat rhythm of the music.

Lost in the moment, she doesn’t see the brown-eyed black-haired dude starring. He slowly approaches and puts his hands on her waist. She freezes.

“I think you’re the sexiest dancer here, but you’d be sexier with me,” The dude whispers in her ear. She unfreezes.

“Back off! You’re unwanted here,” She says, in a very irritated tone. She takes his arms off her waist. Seriously? The first time she decides to go dancing in a club and she has to get hit on?

“Aw baby girl, why you rejecting me? I’m going to rock your world,” He says, turning her around and nudging her to look down. She sees these pills with smiley faces and drawings. They could be easily taken for kiddy candy. Ecstasy. Oh hell to the no, she thinks. She moves away.

“Thanks but no thanks. I’m not interested,” She replies, backing away.

“Well you see baby girl, I wasn’t asking,” He says, advancing towards her. Her eyes widen in panic. Where are your Ladybug reflexes girl? Why are you blanking? Her thoughts are interrupted when she sees someone punch the creepy dude.

“She said she’s not interested,” Adrien says, shaking his hand from the hard punch. The guy looks up at him with rage. Oh no.

“Ooh, you got your little boyfriend here to defend you huh? You’ve messed with the wrong dude, pretty boy.” The guy rages at Adrien and throws a punch and Adrien dodges it, then punches him square in the jaw. You can literally see the steam coming out from the guy’s ears. He shoves Adrien, using his size against him and Adrien hits his head against the table of the bar. Marinette steps in and stands between them, holding her phone up.

“Take one more step toward him and I’m calling the cops. You leave, I won’t tell anyone about your drugs. Neither will he,” she says, glaring at Adrien. He holds his hand on the cut right above his eye. It would definitely make a scar. Hopefully not a permanent one.

The guy walks away, rolling his eyes and wiping the blood coming out of the corner of his mouth. Marinette lends a hand to Adrien and wraps his arm around her shoulders to support his weight. They walk to her car in silence. She texts Alya once in the car to tell her to take an Uber home. The drive is silent as well. She takes him to her apartment and points to the couch for him to sit down. He sits while she goes get the bandages. He looks around the apartment, seeing a bunch of photos of her and Alya, Nino, himself and her parents. He even notices the group photo they took when they graduated. That was one night to remember. He thinks the photos are cute.

* * *

Marinette cleans up the blood on his hand and over his eye with a disinfecting liquid and then put a bandage on his eye and starts wrapping one around his hand.

“Why did you do that?” she asks, breaking the silence.

“What do you mean Mari? You’re important to me, I would do it for anyone this close to me,” He replies.

“Yeah I know but why did you stay? You usually run off with someone and ditch us. Why did you stick around this time?”

“I don’t know. I just didn’t feel like going anywhere.” He laughs, “I was actually going to ask you to dance. You know, hang out with you more often. We could have bonded if I didn’t decide to be a dick. I’m sorry”

“Hey, it’s okay. You stopped me from getting drugged and doing God knows what. Thank you, I’m sorry for not saying that before,” she says, giving him a small smile. He smiles back. He looks her in the eyes for what seems like forever. Both of them can feel the heat between them. Marinette wonders if he can feel this connection between them at that moment. Adrien feels something towards Marinette. With the rush of the night and seeing her in a calm and such a sweet state, he feels his heart start to melt. He leans in and kisses her, his kisses soft at first and then more hungry. She climbs on top of him, not breaking the kiss. Marinette’s question has been answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter of Intimate! I'll keep you posted!


	2. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of last night takes effect, leaving Adrien confused and Marinette in bed, heartbroken.

            Marinette wakes up in the morning, still dizzy from the events of last night. Did that really happen or did she have a really good dream? She turns her head and sees Adrien fast asleep. Yep, this really happened. She slept with Adrien. Wait. SHE SLEPT WITH ADRIEN! What does this mean? Does he like her? HE kissed HER, so he must feel _something_ right? She looks at him. He looks so calm, so peaceful.

“God, why does he look so hot even when he’s asleep?” She says to herself quietly. His hair is a bit of a mess, reminding her of Chat, with his ruffled up hair. She finds it adorable.

            She gets out of bed, wrapping herself in the robe on her chair, and look at herself in the mirror. Her ribbons had fallen out so her hair is let down, and a mess. She can see the bit of her makeup smudged since she didn’t take it off. She goes to the bathroom, washing her face, brushing her hair, tying it up in a bun, brushing her teeth, putting on an old sweatshirt and some shorts. She goes to the kitchen and makes some coffee for herself and green tea for Adrien. Yuck. How does he drink that stuff, it’s basically water. She guesses that with his modeling career, he has no choice but he doesn’t even try to drink something else when he’s out with his friends.

            She hears the water running from the bathroom, and then a sleepy Adrien walks out with nothing but boxers on. Fuck.

            “I have some really baggy t-shirts in my closet. Let me get one.” She walks over, wishing she didn’t say that. Let’s face it, the guy’s hot without a shirt on. She passes him this Chat Noir shirt she bought a while back and the only sizes they had were L so she doesn’t wear it too much, just keeps it for memory sake. He raises an eyebrow at her, smirking as he sees the shirt.

            “A fellow Chat Noir fan, Mari?” He asks, putting the shirt on.

            “Don’t act like you don’t have any Ladybug t-shirts lying around Mr. Fashion Model. I’ve seen your PJ’s from sleepovers at Nino’s,” She says, remembering how embarrassed he was to wear them since all this other PJ’s were in the wash. All three of them laughed their asses off while they watched a little red-cheeked Adrien try covering himself up with a blanket. They both laugh, remembering the night.

            “Green Tea?” She holds out the cup. He takes it, sipping on it slowly. The giggles die down and they both sip on our drinks slowly, in silence. Marinette wonders why he isn’t saying anything. Why isn’t she saying anything? What is wrong with the both of them?? Adrien, on the other hand, is conflicted. Why did he kiss her? Why did he WANT to kiss her? He doesn’t want to ruin their friendship. Plus, he’s still in love with his lady. Does wanting to kiss Marinette betray his love for Ladybug?

            “Listen, Mari, I made a mistake…” Adrien starts off. He sees Marinette’s eyes widen and they droop as if she’s disappointed. Guilt hits him hard, “I was a bit drunk and I just went for the kiss and I’m sorry. Can we move on like this didn’t happen?” It was a bit of a long shot. Adrien knows that.

            “Of course Adrien. We’re still friends. I’ll forget this happened,” she says, trying her best not to cry.

            “I better get going then… see ya later Mari.” He grabs his clothes, changes and puts them on and he’s gone. Marinette collapses onto the ground, holding the Chat Noir shirt and crying.

* * *

 

            He broke her heart. He played with her feelings. He could tell. He could tell that she was hopeful after what happened and he destroyed that. But he can’t, no, he won’t let himself lose a friend. He’s tried dating. He really has. But every time, all of his girlfriends realize he values ladybug over anyone else, obsessing over her. It drives them away. His love for ladybug drives all his girlfriends away. Tough he knows he feels something for Marinette, whether it’s just temporary attraction or some actual feelings, he doesn’t want to lose her like he has lost all his friends that just happen to have become his girlfriends.

            But he can’t deny. What he is feeling for Marinette is different. Another reason why he’s decided not to pursue it. He knows pursuing Marinette, pursuing someone he knows is very different from his other girls, feels like a betrayal to Ladybug. To his love for Ladybug. He is her other half, she is his. His love only proves that they should be together and he’s tried to make it happen for so long, he can’t just give up now. Sure, he’s an unlucky cat but he’s got to get lucky someday with a lady luck by his side.

* * *

 

            Marinette weeps all day. She doesn’t get out of bed. Alya tries calling but they both established a rule that if one of them texts ‘jellybeans’, it means don’t talk to them for the whole day, they want to be left alone. That’s exactly what Alya did once she got the text. Let Marinette be for the day. But they both know that Alya will bombard Marinette the next day about what happened. Unless Marinette decides to have another jellybeans day.

            Which Marinette thinks is completely possible. It wasn’t the fact that Adrien didn’t have feelings for Marinette which hurt. It was the fact that he went ahead and treated her like his typical one-night stand girls. She thought that’s why he didn’t leave. He wanted to try his luck with someone he knows versus some random chick he meets. That the only reason he stood up for her was to screw her. These thoughts swirl Marinette’s mind, haunting her.

            _‘I made a mistake…’_

_‘I was a bit drunk’_

_‘Move on like this didn’t happen’_

            “Marinette, eat something. Drink something. All that crying will only make your head hurt even more. Please,” Tikki says, trying to console the heartbroken girl. It’s like she was 15 all over again, falling in love with him in the rain and then being heartbroken because he considers her a ‘good friend’. Tikki would give anything for Marinette to only be experiencing that type of heartbreak instead of what she has gone through since. At least then, Tikki knew how to comfort her.

Sure, she’s seen many of her little bugs go through heartbreak but Tikki never knew how to help them. Telling them that they’ll get over it eventually doesn’t help them at the moment. Though it is true, all of her bugs have gotten over their heartbreak. They’re all Ladybugs, they’re supposed to be brave and strong. But one thing Tikki has learned; you can never go wrong with hugging. So she puts her little paws around Marinette’s cheek, wiping a few tears that come her way. In a way, Marinette does find it comforting.

* * *

 

            “Plagg, if you’re in love with someone, and they have shown no signs of loving you back. Then you have feelings for another. Does that betray your first love?” Adrien asks the kwami.

            “You’re basically asking if you’re betraying your love for Ladybug if you start crushing on Marinette,” he says, gobbling up his wheel of camembert.

“Any advice for someone who’s been around a long time?” Adrien asks Plagg.

            “Stick to cheese kid, it’ll never leave you. No drama, no romance, just the delicious flavour in your mouth,” Plagg replies.

            “Don’t forget the stink,” Adrien reminds him, “But don’t you ever miss Tikki?”

            It was a very hard question for Plagg to answer. Well, not really. In his mind, his answer is simple. He misses her greatly. When you’re alive for so long, being with your other half is the heaven of your life. At first, it was hard, going for generations without seeing her but with time, it became easier to stay away from her. It didn’t make him miss her any less though. He would say all this if it would help his kitten in his situation. Plagg knows that Marinette is Ladybug, after the Dark Owl attack. That was the last time he saw Tikki and longs to share another snack with her, even if it isn’t cheese.

            Plagg knows telling Adrien about his long to be with Tikki would only make the boy even more confused. He would continue to be in this confused state, wondering if he’s betraying Ladybug by falling for another. The only part that is killing him is that Adrien is falling for the same person twice, without knowing it. So he just shrugs and continues to eat his cheese.

            Adrien sits there, pondering. If he has feelings for Marinette, does that mean he doesn’t truly love Ladybug? His previous girlfriends, the feelings he had for them were nothing compared to what he feels for Ladybug; nothing compared to what he feels for Marinette. Whatever this is, it’s real. Not an attraction.

            “I wish they were the same person,” Adrien says, plopping onto his bed so his face is stuffed inside his pillows. Plagg almost dies of laughter.


	3. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tells Alya what happened and she sends Nino to investigate further. That does not end swell for the two boys.

            Marinette wakes up the next day with Alya already standing before her, towering over her bed.

            “I’m here before you can text me jellybeans. I need to know what happened. First, you disappear and leave me and Nino scrambling into an Uber and then you are upset the next day. What’s going on, girl?”

            “I started dancing and then some guy tried offering me drugs and I think he was about to make me take them if Adrien didn’t come and punch him. They got into a fight,” she replies, her head still stuffed inside her pillow.

            “So how does that upset you?”

            “I took him to my apartment and cleaned up his cuts. He kissed me. One thing led to another and the next thing I know is I’m waking up next to him.”

            “OH. MY. GOD!!! IF YOU’RE GONNA SCREW ADRIEN THEN KEEP LETTING ME AND NINO GO HOME IN AN UBER. GO GET SOME MARI!” Alya jumps onto my bed and starts dancing. I just weep more.

            “He told me it was a mistake, Al. He regrets it. I’ve become like his one night stands,” Marinette says, her words slurring because of her crying.

            “One night stands? Since when was this kid a one-night stand type of guy?” Alya asks. Uh oh. Marinette realizes what she’s said. Alya doesn’t know about Adrien’s disappearances. She just tells her that Adrien has to leave earlier due to his early mornings in his modeling career.

            “I see him. With a girl usually in the club. Then he leaves with her,” Marinette explains, knowing she can’t lie her way out of what she had just told Alya. Coming clean seemed right.

            “So he doesn’t leave early because of modeling. He leaves because he’s horny. He is _so_ fucking dead,” Alya says, getting up, her fists clenching.

            “Alya, don’t. Please. You’re only going to make this worse.”

* * *

 

Alya knows that she’ll keep her word. She won’t talk to Adrien. That doesn’t mean she can’t get Nino to talk to him.

            “Nino. Adrien screwed Marinette last night and told her it was a mistake and now she’s heartbroken. You know the drill,” Alya says to Nino over the phone. Poor Nino isn’t even able to digest the news and ask Alya any questions before she cuts the phone. He laughs. His girlfriend is absolutely crazy. Anytime someone hurt Marinette, she always found herself promise Marinette that she wouldn’t do anything to the guy and makes him do it instead. Only this time, it’s his best friend that he’s got to murder.

            He has so many questions. Why did Adrien have to go ahead and screw Marinette this time? He had to ruin his friendship with a girl he’s known for ages. Sure, he went through it when he dated Chloe briefly. They became friends afterward but Chloe’s intention was to get back together with him sooner or later. Nino knows that would never happen. But this is Marinette. It’s different. All Adrien has said about her is about her being a good friend or something along those lines. It’s been like that for years. Why so suddenly, did he decide to ruin that? Why did he decide to get romantically involved with her now? When he and Marinette had finally become a bit closer since Marinette controlled her stutter? Nino still wonders.

            Did Marinette finally admit her feelings and Adrien took advantage of that? No. Adrien can be a whore sometimes but he wouldn’t do that. Especially with Marinette. Did Adrien have feelings for her? No. He is still crazy about Ladybug. Nino was shocked when Adrien first told him. How was the guy in love with someone he barely even knows? Nino feels confused. But say Adrien did like her, why would he tell her it was a mistake after? If he had feelings for her, he would pursue it. Adrien has always pursued his love interests (Ladybug aside) and they usually turned into a relationship. He hasn’t held back from his admitting his feelings before. Why would he do so now? That’s if he does have feelings for Marinette.

            Nino knows it’s going to be a long day ahead of him. For Adrien too.

* * *

 

            “Hey, Nino!” Adrien says, waving. His photographer gives him a pissed off look and Adrien goes back to looking good, making poses. Nino stands around awkwardly, waiting for Adrien to finish. Adrien pulls Nino into the photos for the last few shots. Nino was not new to this move, as Adrien made it a fun way to end his photo shoot. Plus, they both got professional photos of each other at the end of it. Though they were never put in magazines, it was always worth it. Adrien’s limo drives them to Adrien’s mansion. Or his dad’s to be precise. They walk to his room for some privacy.

            “So to what do I owe the pleasure for this visit?” Adrien asks.

            “Dude, you sound like your old man except less scary,” Nino replies. The two teenagers laugh.

            “I guess that’s what happens when you stick around too many old people all the time.”

            “People in their late 20s and early 30s aren’t old Adrien,” Nino points out.

            “Oh well, they’re old in my eyes. But seriously Nino, what’s up?” Adrien asks his expression going serious.

            “I heard about what happened with Marinette two nights before,” Nino answers sadly.

            “Oh.” Oh? Really? Nino’s blood starts to boil a bit. All Adrien has to say about breaking his best friend’s heart is ‘Oh’?

            “Look, Nino, I was drunk and I made a mistake,” Adrien says.

            “Tell that to a crying Marinette,” Nino replies.

            “I did tell her that! Wait a second. Is she really crying? Over me?” Adrien’s expression becomes shocked, “Why?”

            Nino starts to lose it, “Because she’s in love with you Adrien! She has been since you gave her that umbrella! For four years she’s been pining after you and you’re too clueless to see that a great girl who you know, loves you. But no, you chase after someone you don’t even _know_. Someone who you’ve met, how many times? Once? Twice?”

            “I do know Ladybug!” Adrien argues.

            “You’re a shit friend Adrien. You go ahead and play with Marinette’s feelings. I’m not even sure you were oblivious to Marinette’s feelings. I mean, _come on_. They were so _obvious_! You’ve become weak Adrien. You’ve let someone you don’t know but _claim_ to know interfere with _your_ life. You’ve let her control how you live. Now all you do is screw girls for fun because you’re lonely. It was only a matter of time before one of them become Marinette. You’ve ruined your life, over someone who doesn’t even _care_ about you. Maybe only knows who you are because of your _horrible_ playboy reputation. Go ahead. Go screw Ladybug. It’s your dream. Then come back to us, realizing it wasn’t worth it,” Nino yells.

            “She isn’t like that. Ladybug is better than that,” Adrien argues back.

            “Oh _really_? How do you know? Do tell Mr. Agreste!” Nino screams.

            “BECAUSE I’M CHAT NOIR! I’VE BEEN LADYBUG’S _PARTNER_ FOR FOUR YEARS. THAT’S HOW!” Adrien yells, covering his mouth as soon as he realizes what he has said.

* * *

 

            “Mari, you need to get out of bed now,” Alya tries convincing Marinette. Marinette only responds in grunts. Alya huffs, “That’s it. I’m done dealing with a depressed Mari. We’re going out!”

            Alya grabs the covers and throws them off Marinette. She picks Marinette up and throws her over her shoulders and carries her to the washroom. Alya’s strong build easily supports Marinette’s thin structure. She puts Marinette down on the toilet cover and fixes up her hair and cleans her face. Instead of Marinette’s usual red ribbons, Alya ties in some blue ribbons, matching her eyes. She ties her hair up in a ponytail instead of pigtails. She finds a white tank top and blue shorts that complement the bluebell ribbons perfectly and manages to get Marinette out of her tear-filled pajamas and into the clothes.

            “There. Now it’s time to prove to Adrien what he’s missing out on,” Alya says, impressed by her work.

            “Alya! I look like I’m about to work out!” Marinette cries.

            “That’s the point. Now don’t ruin that pretty face of yours that I worked so hard to clean up. Like jeez, do you know how long 2-day old mascara and eyeliner takes to get off? If it makes you feel better, we’ll head to my apartment and you can do a makeover on me. Just make me look cute in fitness clothes. Just don’t make me look like a drag queen this time. It was not fun walking outside without knowing I looked like someone on drugs,” Alya cringes, remembering how everyone was shocked. It wasn’t until half an hour later when she went to a washroom did she realize what Marinette had done to her face and hair. Alya shudders.

            “I promise, when I’m done, Mr. Lahiffe will be all over you,” Marinette giggles.

            “Who says he already isn’t?” Alya winks.


	4. Conflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino and Adrien talk. Adrien transforms into Chat Noir and they make a mistake which causes panic. Chat visits Marinette.

            Adrien has been Chat Noir for 4 years. Nino sits down to process that.

            “Nino?”

            “I’m just… shocked dude. You have been bearing that secret, that pain for over 4 years. Am I… am I the first person you’ve told?

            “Yes.”

            “Hi! I’m Plagg. His kwami. The kid can’t turn into Chat Noir without me. Now, do you have any camembert by any chance?” Plagg says, coming out of his hiding spot in Adrien’s shirt.

            “Nice to meet you, dude. And I do think I had some from my lunch. Lemme check,” Nino says, reaching into his bag.

            “Nino! How do you eat that stinky cheese?!” Adrien cries.

            “Don’t you dare disrespect cheese like that ever again or you’ll be sorry Adrien,” Plagg warns him, nibbling on the bits of camembert Nino had leftover. “I like your friend better than you now.”

            “Plagg really?” Adrien says, giving him a nasty look.

            “He likes camembert. That’s likable material for me,” Plagg responds, sassily.

            “I give you so much camembert and all he has to do is give you crumbs for him to like you?” Adrien asks.

            “Well, he knows the true taste of cheese, unlike you Mr. Model. Humans are so pathetic. Remember when Nathalie tried putting you on a diet without cheese? Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!” Plagg cries.

            “Dude, why are you quoting Chloe?” Nino asks, confused.

            “She spends so much time here being her arrogant self so why not imitate her so _Adrikins_ here doesn’t feel lonely,” Plagg says, blinking profusely.

            “Plagg! I am not lonely! And if I were, _Chloe_ would definitely _not_ be the solution,” Adrien huffs, sitting down on his bed, “Anyway Nino, you can’t tell anyone about this.”

            “I won’t man! You’re my best friend. Who would I tell?” Nino replies.

            “Alya,” Plagg and Adrien both say at the same time, an ‘obviously’ look on both of their faces.

            “I won’t tell Alya!”

“You probably already have, with your secret texts behind your back. Anyway, then Alya will go tell Marinette and Marinette will freak out!” Adrien cries, falling onto his bed.

“Why would Mari freak out?” Nino asks, “Dude, you aren’t screwing her as Chat Noir are you?!”

“What? NINO! NO! I’ve hung out with her, to get to know her better when we were younger. She didn’t really talk to me too much at school and when she did, I never understood what she said. So I wanted to get to know her, but for that, I had to be Chat Noir. I guess I understand why she stuttered so much,” Adrien says, chuckling and scratching his head.

“Yeah, Mari had no control over that back then. She’s okay now at least.”

“I didn’t stop talking to her Chat Noir though. It feels like, I’m closer to her as Chat than as Adrien. Sometimes I hate it. The fact that I have to hide behind a mask for her to open up to me. I mean I always felt free being Chat Noir, I could be who I am, and not what my dad or everyone else expects me to be. But because of this, I’ve never felt more trapped.” Adrien’s face saddens.

“Well, maybe it’s because Mari can’t have too long of a conversation without saying something utterly stupid. Her stutter may be under control but she still swoons at the sight of you. Like you with Ladybug, except she’s not as confident. So how about you go talk to Mari but as Chat Noir. You’ll be able to figure out why she’s so hurt and fix it as Adrien,” Nino answers, giving the idea some thought. It could work. Both boys know this.

“Plagg, CLAWS OUT!” Adrien exclaims, making his Chat Noir pose.

“I wasn’t even close to finishing my camembert really Adrieeeeeen,” Plagg cries while being sucked into the transformation.

“Adrien, you’re so extra. That whole transformation was filled with your stupid model poses,” Nino points out, laughing.

“I’m still a model, whether I’m Chat Noir or Adrien so it’s my persona nevertheless. Anyway, I’ll be back before you can say ‘meow’!” Chat says, hopping out of his bedroom.

“I’m never getting used to that,” Nino sighs, walking out of the Agreste mansion.

He and Adrien both forget that they had to do something to make it seem like Adrien was in his room. Nathalie watches Nino leave and then she goes to Adrien’s room, only to find him gone. Panic floods Nathalie’s blood and she runs off to Mr. Agreste. She knows he won’t be pleased. Noticing that he’s not in his study, she presses some secret buttons on a painting of Mrs. Agreste and goes up to his lair.

“Sir, it’s an emergency! Adrien’s missing again!” Nathalie yelps. Gabriel’s eyes narrow in angry. Nathalie gulps. That is not a good sign.

* * *

 

            “Did you have fun with Alya?” Tikki questions Marinette.

            “Yes. Who knew spending a day playing soccer would be so much fun? It was a great stress reliever,” Marinette sighs, getting into the shower. She stands under the water for a few minutes before she hears a knock. She gets out of the shower and puts on a loose t-shirt and some shorts.

            “Who is it?” Marinette asks. “

            “Hey, Mari! Did my _Purr_ incess miss me?” Chat Noir smirks.

            “Really kitty? You couldn’t let me shower for any longer,” Marinette sighs, folding her arms.

            ‘If it makes you feel better, you don’t look like a _cat_ astrophe. In fact, you're looking quite _claw_ some” Chat winks.

            “You’re hopeless, kitty,” Marinette giggles, then her expression saddening as she sits down on her bed. She pats the bed, inviting Chat to sit beside her. The conflicted kitty happily comes at her will.

            “What’s wrong Princess?” Chat questions.

            “There’s this guy…” Marinette starts off.

            “Wow, some competition I see. This guy’s got me _feline_ jealous,” Chat replies. Then turns his head towards the ground, realizing this wasn’t a good time to make puns. Marinette’s eyes tear up and Chat feels bad, “I’m sorry Mari. It was a good one but not the right timing. So what about this guy is on your mind?”

            “Well, I’ve had a crush on him for such a long time. Head over heels for him. Growing up with him, he’s turned out to be a little bit of a player. Every girlfriend of his has broken up with him because he’s had feelings for some girl and it gets in the way of their relationship. We go clubbing together with our best friends and he always disappears with these random ladies, never returning for the rest of the night. Recently, he might have kissed me and…” Marinette stops, blushing.

            “I get what you’re saying. What happened after that?” Chat continues.

            “He told me it was a mistake. He was drunk. My hopes had gone up so high that night. Four years I’ve been crushing on him. Four years I’ve been… _loving_ him.” Chat’s heart starts beating faster. Marinette continues, “Now, I’m just one of his one-night stands.”

            “Mari you aren’t one of m―” Chat starts before shutting himself up. “What I mean to say is, maybe he’s too scared to admit that he felt something for you. Maybe because he’s had feelings for some girl for a long time and now suddenly he feels something towards you too, he feels scared. Scared of losing you. Scared of starting a relationship with you because he doesn’t want it to end because of that girl, who he might believe…” Chat looks off into space.

            “Might believe what?” Mari asks, putting her hand on his shoulder.

            “He might believe that maybe the girl isn’t worth it anymore,” Chat ends, turning away, hoping Marinette wouldn’t see a few tears in his eyes.

            “I have a feeling that you aren’t talking about Adrien anymore.”

            “So Adrien’s the guy? The one you’ve been crushing on?” Chat inquires, turning the topic away from his complicated love life.

            “Yeah,” Marinette says, turning to Chat. She puts her head on Chat’s shoulder and they stay like that for a while. She suddenly feels more conflicted than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am almost done the next chapter but I can't finish it only because I'm adding Gorizilla into it and I have zero clue on what his akumaized item would be... any suggestions?


	5. Love Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette feels lots of confusion while the Agrestes have some heated conversations that lead to nothing but trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to make Adrien's current bodyguard the gorilla. The new one's name is Hans.

“So let me get this straight. You got visited by Chat Noir last night,” Alya interrogates.

            “Correct,” Marinette sighs.

            “He visits you often so this is normal. You two are friends,” Alya continues.

            “Right again.”

            “Last night you told him about what happened with Adrien.”

            “Yes, I was upset.”

            “He defended Adrien, making you think from a different perspective.”

            “Yes.”

            “But it sounded like something Chat is going through himself. You think his love for Ladybug is blocking him from having any other relationship. You know he’s in love with Ladybug how exactly…?” Alya questions, raising her eyebrows.

            “He told me a long time ago. But by the looks of it, they seem like the same and Chat seems as flirtatious as ever so I’m presuming he still loves her,” Marinette says.

            “So Chat and Adrien are in similar situations and you think Chat was defending Adrien using his personal reasoning. And seeing this sensitive side of Chat has got you confused now.” Alya finishes.

            “Yes.”

            “Confused how Marinette?”

            “I’m seeing Chat in a different light. It happened once before, when he admitted his love for Ladybug, I got to see this emotional side of him and I felt something too. I was just too scared to admit it. It happened again and I know I didn’t dream it.”

            “Didn’t dream what?

            “That I have some feelings for Chat Noir.”

* * *

 

            “Adrikins! Where have you been? Your father has been worried sick! So have I…” Chloe says, nuzzling her face into Adrien’s neck. Adrien lightly pushes her off.

            “My dad was worried? He has emotions?” Adrien says, raising his eyebrows.

            “Oh don’t be silly Adrikins. Of course, he has feelings! And Nathalie saw you were missing so they’ve been looking for you,” Chloe responds, pouting.

            They walk over to the Agreste mansion. Adrien walks in with his head down, knowing what he’s about to hear.

            “Mr. Agreste! I found Adrien!” Chloe exclaims like it’s the happiest thing in the world.

            “Adrien! Where have you been? You know not to be sneaking around. If you wish to leave, ask Nathalie first. You know the rules,” Gabriel says coldly.

            “Really father? At 18 I’m not allowed to leave the house without your permission? How much longer are you going to keep me locked up in this hellhole? How much longer are you going to never let me take risks, discover and figure out the world for myself? All I hear is that it’s a dangerous world out there and so far, I’ve been doing pretty well at taking care of myself. Not once during an akuma attack did Nathalie, the old bodyguard or Hans, the new one ever protect me. So why do you waste your time and your money trying to protect me every day when it’s never been any use. They always lose me during an attack and have no use,” Adrien finishes.

            “That’s enough Adrien,” Gabriel hushes.

            “Bye father. I don’t want to hear your reasons anymore. I know them by heart by now,” Adrien adds, walking off to his room.

            “Adrien!” Gabriel exclaims, “Is it true Hans? You have not been ever protecting him from an akuma attack?”

            Hans stays quiet.

            “You’re fired, effective immediately,” Gabriel says, narrowing his eyes, a small and unnoticeable smile coming from his lips. This is perfect.

* * *

 

            “I don’t know what to do Nino!” Adrien cries, pulling the phone close as if it’s his lifeline.

            “You broke her heart and now you know how. It’s time you make it right. Talk to Marinette. Tell her she isn’t a typical Friday night. Tell her she shouldn’t think she is one of those other girls. Tell her she actually means something to you,” Nino sighs, stating the obvious.

            “But I can’t! I don’t want my love for Ladybug to ruin my relationship with her. If I am to pursue my feelings for Mari, I want it to be completely and fully honest. The only other person I’ve had such feelings for are Ladybug so I know my feelings for Mari aren’t a phase. But I can’t be in a relationship where mentally, I’m not 100% committed,” Adrien argues.

            “Then you know what you have to do Adrien.”

            “Get over Ladybug. I know. I’ve been trying for the past 4 years and you know it. But I guess the consequences are hitting me hard now. I’m going to really try. As hard as I can. I want to make Mari and I work,” Adrien admits.

            “Already planning ahead. What’s next? Marrying her when at 18?” Nino teases.

            “What are you talking about Mr. Lahiffe? It’s you who is getting married soon. 4 years strong. What are you waiting for kiddo?”

            “Well first, when I’m older. Second, I want to grow up with her first. I want to make sure that we don’t split the second we become more mature. I mean our relationship started when we were kids, still finding ourselves and who we were. We had things in common. Sure, we still do but I want to make sure that growing up doesn’t mean growing out of the things that have kept us together. That as we become responsible, we still find things we have in common and still love who each of us become,” Nino sighs, thinking about how life would be, marrying Alya.

The very thought makes him blush but he knows all will come in good time. He is certain that nothing will change for them when they grow older, but they both have a life ahead of them and he doesn’t want to tie her down too early. He doesn’t want others thinking they rushed into it too quickly. He knows, every time they argue or have a fight and don’t speak, society will blame it on the fact that they got married young. He doesn’t want that for her.

Both of them are people of colour and the struggle they went through when everything they did wrong was blamed on their culture and religion. Nino with his DJ career and Alya as an aspiring reporter. Nino doesn’t want Alya to deal with any more than she has to. So avoiding a young marriage will save them the pain of having to hear people criticize them even more. He knows he shouldn’t care what society thinks but when it comes to Alya, he wants nothing more than to shield her from as much hate as he possibly can. He loves her, more than Alya knows.

“Nino? You still there…? Can you stop fantasizing about Alya, you’re going to see her in an hour or two after she comes back from college. Then you won’t have to think, just see,” Adrien comments.

“Do you mind not making sexual jokes about my girlfriend? It feels awkward dude!” Nino exclaims.

Adrien laughs and continues talking to his best friend for what seems like hours.

* * *

 

            “Ah, a bodyguard who got fired because of a spoiled rich kid. Perfect prey for my little akuma,” Hawkmoth claims, transforming the white butterfly into a dark evil akuma. Hawkmoth continues, “Fly away my evil akuma and akumatize him!”

            The little butterfly flies away, following the bodyguard Hans, as he walks beside the docks, carrying his belongings in a bag. He clenches his fist tightly at the thought of what Adrien said. It wasn’t his fault! Adrien always ran away! Adrien used the akuma to run away and do things his dad never ever allows him to do. Then Adrien goes ahead and says that he does a bad job. Bullshit. The kid just likes playing games.

            The purple butterfly flies toward Hans and lands on his earpiece.

            “Evilguard, I am hawkmoth. I will give you the ability to turn others into your minions using sound waves from your earpiece. In return, you must get me the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Hawkmoth says as he purple butterfly appears over Hans’s face.

            Hans only grunts in approval and transforms, his earpiece becoming more like a headset and has clothes of green and purple, the same colours on his ear piece.  

* * *

 

            “Father?” Adrien says, approaching his father’s office.

            “What is it Adrien?” Gabriel says coldly, continuing to work on his laptop.

            “I’m sorry, about earlier. I didn’t mean to say all those things to you or Hans. It wasn’t true. Hans has protected me countless of times. And I respect your reasons, even though they seem unreasonable,” Adrien finishes.

            “That’ll be all Adrien. I have work to get back to. But I will take this into consideration,” Gabriel finishes.

            “Into consideration for what exactly?” Adrien questions.

            “I will take your sudden honesty and decide if Hans is worth hiring again,” Gabriel says, not looking up from his computer.

            “You fired him?!” Adrien exclaims.

            “You claimed he didn’t do anything. I’m not going to pay a man so much for doing nothing for all these years.”

            “But father―”

            “That will be all Adrien. Nathalie, take Adrien to his room to go practice his piano,” Gabriel says, turning away and closing the door upon Adrien’s exit. He presses two spots on his wife’s portrait and enters Hawkmoth’s lair once again.

* * *

 

            “Slow down Juliet. Are you seriously forgetting about the countless years of pining over Adrien and suddenly one night of Chat Noir talking to you on your balcony has made you have feelings for him? Seriously?”

            “Look I know Adrien does not return my feelings. I guess the realization is just hitting me harder than before that he doesn’t like me. My feelings for Chat have given me that realization,” Marinette explains.

            “Look, Mari, I just can’t deal with you jumping to every boy who gives you some sensitivity. Plus, didn’t you say Chat’s still in love with Ladybug? How is that going to work? How is a relationship with a superhero who can’t reveal his identity work?”

            “I don’t know Alya… I’m just willing to try,” Marinette mumbles, while she is tucking her head into her arms.

            “Look I’m not trying to make you feel worse, I’m trying to help you alright? I just want you to see the facts,” Alya explains.

            “Can we not talk about boys?”

            “Okay, I’m treating you to ice-cream. Andre’s?”

            “He’ll just make one with Adrien’s features,” Marinette argues.

            “You never know. Girl, do you want ice-cream or not?"

            “YES PLEASE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'll keep you posted for the next chapter!


	6. Evilguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream leads to surprises. A new akuma appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took a while. I got a lot of schoolwork. It was literally 4 pages on word document but on here it's so short I want to cry :(

            “Ah hello, ladies, back again for Andre’s ice cream?” Andre asks, referring to himself in the third person.

            “Why yes monsieur, your ice cream is the best,” Alya comments.

            “Ah the same as always for you Alya but Marinette, I sense something different aujourd’hui. A minty Oreo flavour for that contrast of black and green with a banana flavoured ice cream for the hair and a vark for that silver is what I feel for you ma Cherie… Say, things have changed finally after 4 years?” Andre adds, finishing up Marinette’s new ice-cream. Marinette gawks and Alya has to close her mouth for her.

            Marinette has her confirmation. She definitely has feelings for Chat Noir. But what she didn’t know was the fact that her feelings for Chat were _stronger_ for her feelings for Adrien. This leaves Marinette shocked and Alya as well.

            In Alya’s eyes, Marinette barely knows the guy since she has no clue that Marinette is Ladybug. She wonders how much of the truth Marinette is revealing because 4 years of feelings don’t go away after 2 nights of emotions and one night of mistakes on that Friday night.

            “Wow, that was surprising,” Alya quietly comments.

            “I am just as shocked as you Al,” Marinette adds.

            “So Andre ended up surprising you. And you were complaining that he would make one of Adrien’s features and you would suffer your heartbreak all over again,” Alya dramatically says.

            “Hey! Don’t make fun of my heartbreak like that!”

            “Heartbreak my ass, you’re clearly in love with Chat Noir.”

            “Alya! Don’t scream that out loud! And no! I’m not sure! I know I still have feelings for Adrien but all I know now is how strong they are…” Marinette trails off.

            “Look, clearly you love Chat Noir more than Adrien.”

            “Does it ever occur to you that my love life is being based off some supernatural ice cream voodoo? Who I love is being decided one ice cream? You do realize that right?” Marinette questions, teasing Alya.

            “Hey it’s worked before and I see no reason for it _not_ to be working,” Alya smirks.

            The two girls giggle and walk along the bridge on a nice Paris stroll. Marinette looks at her ice cream, suddenly it occurring to her how similar her Chat Noir ice cream and her Adrien ice cream are… that would be crazy. Wouldn’t it?

            But before she could think about it anymore, her thoughts are disrupted by a sound of high squeaky screams. Akuma… no time to waste.

            “Ugh, Father’s making me sit here and practice piano. When will he realize that I’m not learning anything anymore?” Adrien sighs.

            “Hey, since when has your father isolating you to your room ever stopped you from leaving?” Plagg answers, throwing a piece of camembert up and catching it in his mouth.

            A loud crash startles Adrien and he notices some green goblin-like creatures running toward his home.

            “Plagg you really couldn’t have better timing,” Adrien smirks.

            “No Adrien I’m not finished eating my ―”

            “Plagg, CLAWS OUT!” Adrien exclaims, interrupting Plagg’s sentence. It wouldn’t be the first time. Plagg zips into the ring and Adrien transform into his alter ego. Chat Noir jumps from his windows and escapes his room.

            “You guys are looking a bit _green_ today,” Chat comments, winking. The little goblins pay no attention to the joke and continue their path towards the Agreste mansion.

            “Chat Noir! Over here!” Ladybug shouts, waving her arms from the top of a building. Chat Noir jumps onto the building.

            “Missing me already M’lady?” Chat flirts. Ladybug rolls her eyes but smiles a bit.

            “Akuma, kitty. They have paid no attention to anyone but keep breaking down whatever is in their path towards the Agreste mansion.

            “Gee, all this destruction across Paris. I guess we should put them all under _Agreste_ ,” Chat Noir exclaims, winking. 

            Ladybug laughs a bit at his pun; a habit that is unknown to her.

            “Well, we could get to the mansion fir― wait.  Did you just laugh at my pun?” Chat Noir shockingly asks.

            “Uh…  WATCH OUT!” Ladybug suddenly shrieks, pushing Chat Noir out of the way from the soundwaves that Evilguard aims at him. Instead, they hit her, hypnotizing her and turning her into a green minion. Chat stands there in shock, before realizing another wave is being aimed at him. He jumps out of the way and hides behind a building, watching the minion that was once his lady jump off the rooftop and land with the rest of the minions.

He still can’t digest what happened; Ladybug saved him and got hit herself. That’s never happened!  It’s usually _him_ saving _her_. She’s the one who can cleanse the akuma, not him! It’s always been important to save her at all costs. Now, what was he going to do? He has no Lucky Charm or creative ideas. He’s a science geek who loves puns. Wait… that’s it! This has to do with the sound spectrum! He could use the material in acoustic sound panels and add them to a pair of headphones! But how would he get Ladybug to purify the akuma?

 

* * *

 

“Claws in,” Chat says, getting rid of his transformation.

“We’re in a whole lot of trouble now kid,” Plagg cries, flying around in circles.

“Plagg! Any ideas how to save Ladybug?” Adrien questions.

“We could see Master Fu…” Plagg suggests.

“Of course! Why didn’t I think of that?!”

“This is why I’m the little God Adrien,” Plagg flaunts.

“Let’s go Plagg, we got some headphones and a guardian to see,” Adrien says, motioning Plagg to hide in his jacket.

So Chat first heads off to buy the acoustic tiles and using cardboard and string and wiring, he easily makes three headphones; for him, Ladybug and Master Fu, if Master Fu hasn’t already been transformed.

            “Hello Chat Noir,” Master Fu responds, opening his door.

            Adrien hands a pair of headphones to Master Fu; an exact copy of what he currently has one as well.

            “I see that you’ve devised a way to prevent getting transformed by the akuma,” Master Fu nods in approval.

            “Well, I’m not as lucky as you think… the only reason I’m here is that I almost got hit but Ladybug moved me out of the way and got hit herself,” Adrien explains.

            “I see…” Master Fu replies.

            “What can I do?”

            “You will have to find her minion and use your cataclysm on it. It’s the only way,” Master Fu concludes.

            “But that could be any of them!” Adrien cries.

            Master Fu takes Adrien to the door.

            “I never said it was easy. Goodbye Chat Noir,” Master Fu says before shutting the door. Adrien stands there stumped. What is he going to do?

            “Plagg, it seems like we have a lot of work to do,” Adrien tells his kawmi.

            “But I’m so tired…” Plagg complains.

            “Plagg! CLAWS OUT!” Adrien exclaims.

            “Aw shit.”

* * *

 

            “Evilguard, why did you hit Ladybug?! I needed her earrings!” Hawkmoth grunts.

            “I will get rid of her minion transformation when I am done with my goal. It’s my way of assuring you will help me accomplish what I want,” Evilguard replies.

            “I can take away your powers, remember that,” Hawkmoth reminds Evilguard.

            “I will,” Evilguard replies before ordering his minions to break down the Agreste mansion.

* * *

 

            One by one, Chat Noir inspects all the minions but can’t figure out which one might be his lady. Suddenly, Evilguard appears and starts shooting at Chat. Though Chat had his headphones on, he wasn’t ready to test if they worked or not. So he attempted to dodge every wave aimed at him. Evil guard realized the pattern he was jumping around in and faked a shot to where Chat was standing. Chat jumps and Evilguard aims his soundwaves to where Chat is about to land. The waves hit Chat but instead of transforming him, they hit him, sending him flying towards the back wall. Only then does he notice a minion coming after him. Ready to extend his baton to hit the minion, he notices the minion has they piercing bluebell eyes. Only one person he knows has eyes that striking.

            “CATACLYSM!” Chat exclaims, putting his hand on the minion. The dark matter disappears from the figure, leaving a confused and dazed Ladybug. Chat picks her and jumps from building to building until Evilguard is out of sight. He puts her down. Before Ladybug can utter a word, Chat brings her close into a tight hug.

            “Never again, m’lady. Never again,” Chat whispers.

            “Of course kitty,” Ladybug responds after realizing what was going on. Her cheeks start to turn pink. Chat pulls away and hands her an extra pair of headphones he had with her. She takes it, their hands touching. They linger there until the sound of Chat’s ring starting to beep startles the both of them. Chat runs to the door leading to the stairwell of the building, his transformation going away. Ladybug is able to see only the back of his shoes; orange with a white border. She recognizes the shoe but can’t pinpoint where she has seen them.

                         “That was close huh Plagg?” Adrien asks.

            “I’m hungryyyy,” Plagg comments.

            “You and your starvation never end,” Adrien says, rolling his eyes and pulling out yet another piece of cheese for his kwami.

            “So any idea how to beat this guy?” Adrien asks Plagg.

            “Well since he might as well be powerless, you just got to figure out where his Akuma is.”

            “Any clue?”

            “My best guess? His earpiece. It links up with his powers and it’s something he had _before_ he got akumatized. “

            “Thanks, Plagg,” Adrien says sincerely.

            “No problem kiddo.”

            “PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!”

            “This is what I get for being nice?” Plagg replies sarcastically.


	7. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attack, a lot of feelings and events cause various events to take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today but an important one! Also, view my original story "Super". I will be posting more chapters of Super soon and this means my time will be split between Intimate and Super equally but it's summer break so I'll have time. Thank you for reading!

            “You didn’t peak, right m’lady?” Chat winks at her.

            “And what if I did?” Ladybug smirks.

            “Then you _paw_ sitively would know my iden _kitty_ ,” Chat flirts.

            “Come on Chat, we’ve got an akuma to catch,” Ladybug rolls her eyes but smiles. She throws her yo-yo across the building and pulls herself there. Chat follows with his baton.

* * *

 

            After defeating Evilguard, Ladybug purifies the akuma and Chat and Ladybug both head their separate ways.

            Adrien climbs through his window and detransforms.

            “So much for trying to get over her. You flirted with her even more today!” Plagg complains.

            “She was punning and flirting back!” Adrien argued.

            “In the end, it’s your choice kid,” Plagg huffs. He doesn’t want to say the wrong thing. If he makes Adrien choose, Adrien will be devastated when the reveal happens. Plagg knows it will, he always has. Either out of romantic love or pure friendship. The only time a reveal does not happen is when the Ladybug and Chat Noir never meet. Highly rare but it happens. Otherwise, it’s the fact that they love each other so much they reveal themselves or their friendship grows so strong that they trust each other completely.

            Adrien will end up thinking that he had to go through so much when he could have simply avoided it all if Plagg had told him sooner. Plagg knows he’s screwed either way.

            “Plagg, what do you think I should do?” Adrien asks his kwami.

            “Kid, listen. Ladybug you know but don’t really _know._ Marinette you know and you know has feelings for you. For ladybug, this fact is unknown. I’m not saying go after Marinette, I just am stating facts,” The kwami answers.

            “I’ll be back Plagg. There’s something I have to do,” Adrien says, getting up and leaving.

            Adrien walks to the place he hasn’t been in years. Somewhere he has been _able_ to be in years. His mother’s grave. Maybe imagining this conversation with her can give him some answers.

* * *

 

            On the other side of the city, Marinette sits on her balcony after transforming.

            “You’re thinking about Chat Noir aren’t you?” Tikki asks.

            “I’m just so confused Tikki… I feel like I’m leaning more towards Chat but a part of me does not want to let Adrien go. It’s not like I can just _choose_ anyway!” Marinette complains.

            “Only time will tell Marinette. Only time will tell,” Tikki responds. Before Marinette can ask what she meant by that, she notices that Tikki zipped through her balcony’s backdoor.

            Marinette sits by the balcony, alone in her thoughts for a long time. That is until she hears ruffling under her apartment building.

            She sees a figure climbing the pipes to her floor. She grabs the broom and stands ready to whack whoever is climbing up. The figure climbs up to the balcony and she sees they are wearing a black hood and their face is not visible.

            “Marin―” the figure says before he is hit with the broom. The figure grabs the broom for support and accidentally pulls Marinette down with him. He falls to the balcony floor and Marinette falls on top of him. His hood falls off his head.

            “Adrien?!” Marinette says in shock. Adrien smiles.

            “Hey, Mari.”

            They lay there staring for a moment too long before Marinette realizes she hit Adrien with a broom.

            “Oh my God! I’m so sorry! I thought you were a burglar or something so I freaked…” Marinette rambles on as she gets off of Adrien. She tucks her hair behind her ears nervously.

            “As romantic as it seems… what are you doing here?” Marinette asks, immediately regretting what she said. Why did she say it was romantic? She just made it 10 times more awkward!

            Adrien scratches his head nervously, “I came to see you.”

            “Why didn’t you just ring the doorbell like a normal human being?!”

            “I saw your balcony light on.”

            “So you CLIMBED up here? How? It’s an apartment building so it’s practically impossible!”

            “I have my ways,” Adrien smirks.

            “Well, come on inside,” Marinette says, opening the door to her apartment. Adrien follows her inside and closes the door behind her.

            “I… Nino told me what happened. After I left your house on Friday,” Adrien starts. Marinette curses at Alya in her head and makes a mental note to make sure that every time Alya promises her something, she makes sure Nino is a part of that promise.

            “About that… I’ve had a crush on you. For a very long time. I was upset because I thought it was finally happening and when I realized it wasn’t… I didn’t know how to handle it,” Marinette explains.

            Adrien puts his hand on her cheek. “I’m sorry Marinette. I… I do want it to happen. Us… being together… Friday had opened up my eyes to a possibility that I was too afraid to try. I was afraid, which is why I ran away. Why I covered up everything as if it was a mistake.”

            Marinette’s eyes start to tear up. Adrien wipes her tears away with his thumb. He kisses the top of her head and pulls her close, so her head is resting on his chest.

            “You are not a mistake. Nothing we ever did was a mistake.” Marinette looks up to see tears rolling down Adrien’s cheeks too. She kisses each tear away and finally, with a gush of emotion, she kisses his lips. Adrien kisses her back and pulls away. She rests her head on his chest, leaving behind all worries and feelings, deciding it’s a tomorrow problem and they both fall asleep in each other’s arms.

            “Finally,” Plagg whispers to Tikki who just smiles at him.


	8. Connect the Dots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette spend the morning together and Marinette makes a connection. Adrien and Gabriel have a chat about Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was really in the writing mode today so I finished chapter 8 too. Yay!

            Adrien opens his eyes and sees Marinette working at her desk. He can see the crease on her forehead as her hand moves across the paper with her pencil, swiftly and elegantly, drawing something amazing he presumes. He gets up from the bed, realizing he is in his clothes from yesterday. With a shrug, he walks over to Marinette.

            “Morning beautiful,” Adrien says, tilting her head up and giving her a kiss. She giggles against his lips and then blushes hard. Adrien laughs and turns away, covering his own pink cheeks from her. So what are they? Dating? He hadn’t officially asked her out. He just admitted his feelings. He wants to ask her out badly. But he knows he’s just getting over Ladybug and it’ll take him a few days to make it feel like he isn’t hopping over from one girl to the next or Marinette isn’t a rebound. He knows these things aren’t true but it just makes him feel like he’s pursuing Marinette in the right way. If that makes sense.

            Marinette, on the other hand, was fully focused on her work, that is until Adrien called her beautiful and kissed her again. She too wondered what they are now. Is it for real? Is this really going to happen? What about those feelings for Chat? HOW WILL SHE EXPLAIN THIS TO ALYA?! Marinette knows she has really gotten herself into a mess this time. Before she can stress anymore, Adrien sits down in front of her.

            “Marinette, I need to explain myself,” he starts. She nods at him and he starts his explanation. For what, she does not know.

            “Marinette, I really like you. That I made bluntly obvious yesterday. I didn’t say it directly but I am now. The reason why I was scared to try something with you was that I was in love with someone.”

            Marinette’s heart sinks. But he continues, “I felt feelings for you that night. And I freaked because I felt as if I was betraying my first love. But the thing is, all previous relationships of mine have ended as a flop because I was still in love with this girl. What I realized was my feelings for you were a lot stronger than others, almost as strong as my love for this girl. That scared me. I realized that… I _wanted_ to be with you more than I did with her.”

            “But you still want to be with her,” Marinette says.

            “I did. I… I’ve been trying to get over her and honestly Marinette, that was possible because of you. But I don’t want to start a relationship with you… yet. Or else I feel as if you’ll be a rebound or I’ve moved from one girl to the next. I know I’m not doing that but I just feel uncomfortable with the fact that I’ve moved on so quickly. I’m not leaving you hanging, I just want to spend a few days with you… like this… before asking you out officially. It puts my mind at ease,” Adrien finishes.

            “And you’re asking if I’m okay with that?” Marinette questions. Adrien nods.

            “Adrien, as long as you are over her… yes, I’m okay,” Marinette.

            Adrien laughs, “I am over her. Thank you! Gosh, you’re amazing you know that?”

            Marinette blushes. Adrien laughs and runs at her, scooping her in his arms and twirling her around, all while kissing her. He hits the front of the bed and falls over, both of them falling onto the bed. They quiet down for a second before laughing again, stealing kisses in between. That’s what they keep doing for the rest of the morning.

* * *

 

            “Alright as fun as this morning was, I have a photoshoot at 1,” Adrien says, noticing the time is 12:15. He knows his dad will bury him alive if he’s late… not to mention the fact that he’s a mess. He gets up from the bed and Marinette sits up.

            “Aww, you can’t skip this one?” Marinette pleads. Adrien laughs.

            “Sorry, this one is important,” Adrien replies, kissing Marinette on the nose.

            “What if I came with you?” Marinette asks.

            “I highly doubt my father will allow it. It’s for his new line and he wants it to be private so no one could steal his designs. Heck, he doesn’t even let me bring Nino and Nino is a DJ!

            “Well, that makes sense. But I can’t wait for his new line! Don’t give me any spoilers or I might follow you,” Marinette giggles.

            “Well that would ruin the fun,” Adrien says, crawling on top of Marinette.

            “Yes… it would,” Marinette says, leaning in for another kiss. Their lips almost touch when Adrien’s phone rings.

            Adrien gets up and gets the phone, answering in ‘Yes father?’ He tells his father how he’ll be at the photoshoot soon and hurries to get ready and make himself look somewhat presentable.

“Hey, can you grab my shoes for me? I put them near the balcony door,” Adrien says while fixing up his hair. Marinette walks towards the balcony and picks up his shoes. He’s been wearing the same pair for the past 4 years; orange shoes with a white border that his dad specifically designed for him. Of course, his dad has been making new ones as he grew. But the design has always stayed the same. That’s when Marinette remembers… Chat was wearing these shoes when he was detransforming. These shoes are not made anywhere else. Then Marinette remembers about the similarities between Adrien’s ice-cream and Chat Noir’s. How Adrien looks like Chat when he has messy hair. But this could all just be her trying to make two people she has feelings for into one. But what if it isn’t? She hands Adrien his shoes, deciding she’ll look into it.

            Adrien opens the door but before he leaves, he leans in close to Marinette, “We’ll continue this later.” He kisses her quickly and then runs out the door, trying to get to his photo shoot in time. Marinette sighs. But she has work to do.

            Marinette decides she should follow Adrien. But if she does it in her civilian self, it’ll look like she’s stalking. A hero on the other hand… they could play it off as her job. Marinette looks for Tikki, who has been MIA for the whole morning she has spent with Adrien. Perhaps it’s the fact that she’s been with Adrien all morning so they can’t talk but Marinette usually sees Tikki pop up from behind her chair or bed just to show that she’s there. Marinette looks around; under her bed, on her dresser, in the kitchen. She moves some books on her bookshelf, assuming that Tikki might still be sleeping in her bed behind the books.

            When Marinette moves the books, she sees her kwami. In fact, she sees two. Marinette drops her books.

* * *

 

            “Sorry, I’m late father!” Adrien exclaims, rushing into the mansion. Gabriel looks at him with an evil glare as Adrien’s make-up artists rush him away to get ready. Within half an hour, Adrien is wearing his first outfit and is ready for the photoshoot.

            “Adrien, may I have a word?” Gabriel says, motioning Adrien to his study. Adrien nods and follows.

            “Where were you, Adrien?” Gabriel says, calmly.

            “I uh… I was…” Adrien stutters.

            “Adrien you came home with un-ironed clothes, hair a mess, you smelled of perfume that isn’t yours and you’re late. You were with a girl,” Gabriel concludes, his tone is furious.

            “Father! It’s not what you think!” Adrien explains.

            “We have talked about this Adrien.”

            “But this isn’t like that! _She_ isn’t like that! I’m in this one for the long shot father. Marinette is different!” Adrien argues, covering his mouth, realizing what he revealed.

            “Marinette Dupain-Cheung? The baker’s daughter?” Gabriel says, lifting his eyebrows.

            “She’s more than a baker’s daughter. She’s really talented. She’s in a fashion school right now. And you’re her idol.” Adrien explains.

            “How would I know if she’s not using you? If she is my idol, she could be with you for the fame, the money, the popularity.”

            “As I said before, Marinette isn’t like that. She’s sweet, kind and honest and genuinely the most kind-hearted person I know.”

            “She could be a good actor too.” Gabriel huffs.

            “How did you know Mom wasn’t in it for the fame?” Adrien asks. Gabriel looks at his son for a minute, thinking of the day that he met his late wife. It was at a coffee shop, and she was the waitress. She was a fan of his work but when they got to know each other, she told him confidently that she didn’t care if he was a famous designer, she still loved him for him. People told him she was playing him, just as he is telling Adrien now. It was the fact that he didn’t listen to those people is the reason why they got married.

            “You just have to trust her Adrien. If you trust her, I will. Now go to the photoshoot. I will be there momentarily.”

            Adrien walks away. Gabriel orders Nathalie to get all the information she can about Marinette Dupain-Cheung.


	9. Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds out a revelating secret about Adrien. Gabriel finds something interesting about his son's girlfriend. Adrien realizes he forgot Plagg at Marinette's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long! I've been busy with summer school and I finally finished! I'll keep working on the stories more hopefully! Also, check out my original work Super! Just click my profile to find my other work. Enjoy!

            “Care to explain?” Marinette questions once she catches her breath.

            “I’m 99.9% sure it’s exactly what you think,” Plagg responds.

            “And care to explain what I think?” Marinette comments.

            “You think Adrien is Chat Noir and I am his kwami.”

            “So it’s true?!” Marinette exclaims.

            “Plagg it wasn’t your right to tell her,” Tikki tells him.

            “Oh yeah, and what do I do? Lie to her? She would have found out sooner or later okay? No point lying now.”

            “Both of you! Stop! I just need to wrap my head around this,” Marinette says, going to her kitchen to get more tea.

            “That went well,” Plagg jokes.

            “Plagg, this was supposed to happen between the two of them finding out voluntarily,” Tikki explains.

            “If I lied now, it would be harder for the both of them; she would never believe me completely and it would make her suspicious of my chosen. And oh boy is my chosen an emotional mess. He’ll nag me for weeks to understand what’s going on. It’ll be a huge mess Tikki and they’d end up worse than they are now. He finally has his heart at rest.”

            “She’ll be fine Plagg… so will Adrien. They’re Ladybug and Chat Noir, they are tough,” Tikki says, hugging Plagg.

            “He’s a good kid Tikki. I hated seeing him get hurt over and over again,” Plagg says, closing his eyes.

            “I’ll go get you some cheese. That’ll cheer you up?” Tikki offers. Plagg nods. Tikki zips away to the kitchen where Marinette stands over her steaming tea in shock.

            “Tikki, the two people I love… end up being the same person. I had my suspicions before but I wasn’t fully prepared to face the reality. My love and my best friend ended up being the same person…” Marinette tears up.

            “Marinette, I’m so sorry fo―”

            “Sorry?! Tikki this is the best thing to ever happen to me,” Marinette cuts Tikki off.

            “I should have told you earlier if I knew you would be this happy… but it wasn’t my place…”

            “Hey, speaking of love, how was meeting Plagg for the first time in a couple years?”

            “Now MY love life is in discussion?”

            “Hell yes, tell me about it!” Marinette squeals.

            “I’ve survived centuries without seeing him but every time I see him is a gift,” Tikki explains.

            “Damn Tikki I never saw you as the type of girl to sleep with a guy on the first day,” Marinette teases.

            “Marinette! You know that’s not the case!”

            “Well both of you slept in the same bed, so what’s the case?”

            “Kwami’s can’t have sex leave me alone,” Tikki turns away.

            “You know I’m kidding Tikki. Now go give Plagg something to eat.”

* * *

 

            “Mr. Agreste?” Nathalie whispers to Gabriel.

            “Not now Nathalie we’re in the middle of the photo shoot,” Gabriel replies.

            “But Mr. Agreste…”

            “Not now Nathalie!”

            “It’s urgent…”

            “What could possibly be more urgent?”

            “It’s about Miss Dupain-Cheung.”

            “I see.”

            “Let’s talk somewhere more private,” Nathalie suggests, eying the photographers and make-up artists. Nathalie leads Gabriel to his office.

            “Now what’s so urgent about Miss Dupain-Cheung?”

            “Well for one, everything Adrien said was true. She’s studying fashion, a huge follower of your work, in fact, you are her favourite designer.”

            “Get to the urgent part already.”

            “Right… Well, she has never been akumatized.”

            “A rare thing since I’ve been Hawkmoth for so many years but there are countless of people who haven’t been akumatized,” Gabriel remarks.

            “But sir the weird thing is that she’s never really seen during the attacks. Her best friend runs the ladyblog so, at the beginning of the attacks, she is seen but during the middle, she disappears. She doesn’t reappear until the end, once the fight is over,” Nathalie observes.

            “Good observation… could it not just be a coincidence?”

            “In this line of work Mr. Agreste, I don’t think blowing things off as a coincidence is wise.”

            “So what are you suggesting Nathalie?”

            “That Adrien’s little girlfriend might be Ladybug,” Nathalie states. Gabriel arches his eyebrow.

            “Such strong accusations Nathalie but no proof to back it up.”

            “Sir you and I both know that she has probably been upset or mad before; she’s a teenager! Why hasn’t she been akumatized then?”

            “Maybe because I have a life outside of sitting around and waiting for people to get mad so I could make them evil with butterflies?”

            “Sir look at her! Same height, build, eye colour and hair colour and style! How many people do you see having raven hair kept in pigtails?” Nathalie shows a picture of both Ladybug and Marinette side by side. Gabriel hums.

            “You may be onto something Nathalie but we can never be sure…”

            “I have a solution to confirm our suspicions.”

            “And what is that?”

            “We akumatize Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheung.”

* * *

 

            Adrien looks around and sees his father is nowhere in sight. He sighs. It’s typical of his father to abandon him and leave for other duties. He shouldn’t be hurt by this but yet he is. After years of the same routine, Adrien feels as if he should be used to this, but every time his heart hurts the same way. Only this time, he has a light that helps him recover; Marinette. Someone he can touch, kiss, and love, which made her better than any Ladybug to exist. Adrien knows that no matter what, he’s not going to let her go. He knows that she’s something, someone special to him. He knows that this is the girl he’s going to be with for the rest of his life.

            The photo shoot ends and Adrien changes back into his normal clothes. He starts to feel hungry, as walking back and forth down a runway 50 times with 50 outfits gets tiring.

            “You up for some camembert Plagg?” Adrien asks quietly. Silence. Unusual.

            “Plagg?” Adrien opens up his sweater to see nothing. He panics, realizing he hasn’t heard from Plagg since he walked up to Marinette’s apartment and started climbing her pipes. He runs to Marinette’s apartment. She opens up the door, surprised to see Adrien standing there, tired and out of breath. She lets him in.

            “I lost… uh… my pen. It was a special one my dad made me. He’s going to kill me if I told him I lost it,” Adrien lies. Marinette nods for him to go find it. She knows what he’s really looking for; Plagg.

            Adrien searches Marinette’s room, only to see his kwami zoom out from behind a trash can and into his sweater.

            “I found my pen!” Adrien exclaims, walking towards the door.

            “I guess I'll see you later?” Marinette smirks.

            “Is this a ‘come to my photoshoot tomorrow’?”

            “I would be delighted to!” Marinette giggles. 

            “I’ll see you tomorrow then… bye, gorgeous.” Adrien says, closing the door. Marinette stands there for a second. She already found out Adrien is Chat Noir. But the similarities finally hit her. The realization finally hit her; she loves him with everything she has.

* * *

 

            “Why did I see Adrien in the lobby? Leaving the building?” Alya questions still pissed at him for screwing with Marinette’s head.

            “Oh my God Alya! Could you knock sometimes? Just because you have a key doesn’t mean you can come and go and not say hello,” Marinette comments.

            “I don’t give a crap about that, just explain why Adrien was leaving here!” Alya sits down, waiting for the gossip.

            “He came over last night, and he admitted how he really felt about me,” Marinette explains.

            “Which is?”

            “That he likes me…”

            “So why break your heart in the first place?”

            “He said he was in love with another girl. She’s been the reason none of his relationships have worked out.”

            “Boo-hoo,” Alya remarks sarcastically.

            “He said what he felt for me was too real and it frightened him because it was the same strong feelings he had felt for this other girl. He thought he was betraying his first love. But he promised that he’s over her,” Marinette finishes.

            “So are you guys dating or something?”

            “Well no… he said that he is over the other girl but it doesn’t feel morally correct for him to date me right after getting over his longtime crush. So we’re just hanging out for a bit.”

            “And you’re okay with that?”

            “He just doesn’t want this relationship to seem like a rebound, even though it isn’t. I understand,” Marinette sighs. Alya comes closer and hugs Marinette.

            “What about Chat Noir?” Alya questions. Marinette thinks about whether it’s wise to tell Alya this. She decides against it.

            “He’s in love with Ladybug. You and I both know it’s fairly obvious that he loves her. It would have never worked.”

            “As long as you’re happy Marinette.”

            “I am.”


	10. Little Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks pass by and Gabriel has no luck. He and Nathalie devise a new plan to execute that afternoon. On the other hand, Adrien has a surprise for Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I just had exams so sorry this took so long. I actually have an exam tomorrow but I've been having a writer's block on this chapter and well I finally made some breakthrough. I just HAD to post it! This chapter was complicated in the sense that I was unsure of the direction I wanted to take it in. This chapter is what builds up the finale of this story. So it had to be constructed right so the ending will be great. Anyway thanks for sticking by! I hope you enjoy it! And check out my original story, Super! I'm really proud of it and I hope you can at least give it a shot!

            “Nathalie I’ve been trying for the past few weeks. It’s as if she controls her anger,” Gabriel complains.

            “Give her time Mr. Agreste. She’s bound to get upset somehow,” Nathalie assures him.

            “You don’t understand, she’s had amazing self-control. I’ve thought about it and there have been times where I almost akumatized her but she seems to calm herself down. How is unknown.”

            “Maybe it’s her kwami calming her?”

            “That is… _if_ she is Ladybug.”

            “Of course sir… but I’m positive.”

            “Well Nathalie, Adrien has a photo shoot today, I must get going,” Gabriel claims, packing his designs.

            “I’ve been told that Miss Dupain-Cheung will be attending this photoshoot. Courtesy of Adrien of course,” Nathalie hints.

            “What are you suggesting?”

            “Miss Dupain-Cheung is a huge fan of yours…”

            “Yes, you’ve told me.”

            “She is a fashion student…”

            “Nathalie where are you getting at?”

            “If a blooming fashion student was to get insulted or embarrassed by her idol... she would be quite upset no? Devastated in fact.”

            “Hmmm… I see your point. But how will I transform to akumatized her?”

            “Just grab one of your butterflies and keep it in a covered jar with some holes for air. After upsetting her, you can discreetly walk to a bathroom or something and transform there,” Nathalie suggests.

* * *

 

            “EEEK! I’m so excited!” Marinette squeals. Adrien laughs and gives her this ‘you’re too cute’ look. Marinette notices and they both blush.

            “It’s not the first photo shoot you’ve been to, you were at one 2 weeks ago!” Adrien comments.

            “I know I know! But still! Every one of them is still fun. Your father’s designs are always spectacular!”

            Adrien pouts.

            “You always look spectacular too okay.”

            “Thought so… don’t go around acting like the reason you’ve come to my photoshoots is purely to see my father’s designs.”

            “Okay, only a couple times!”

            “Marinette, over the years, the number of times I’ve ‘coincidentally’ met you at one of my photoshoots is too much to count.”

            Adrien leans closer to Marinette, “It seems like you were following me, Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheung.”

            “I was not!”

            “Right… then why has Pierre never mentioned you watching photo shoots with other models?”

            Pierre, the photographer, often told Adrien he missed seeing Marinette when she wasn’t around, as she always had cool ideas and was a bubbly person. She had arranged a class photo to be done again after one of their classmates was in the bathroom when the original photo was taken.

            Marinette sits there, stunned on what to say. She knows she can’t get herself out of it. So she does the next best thing. With Adrien’s face so close to hers, she closes the gap between them and kisses him. Adrien, who was too busy on feeling like he defeated Marinette, is surprised but then melts. Marinette pulls away.

            “What were we talking about?” Adrien wonders, still in a trance.

            Marinette smiles and shrugs, intertwining her fingers with Adrien’s and tugging at his arm to get him to keep walking. From a distance, Pierre notices them, and waves.

            “Ah, Marinette! It’s been so long! And oh my! Are you and Mr. Agreste dating?!”

            Marinette stands there stumped, not knowing what to say. Adrien cuts in before Marinette can answer, “Yes! Yes, she is!” Adrien kisses her forehead. Marinette looks shocked for a moment and then smiles.

            “Ah took you long enough Adrien! I could always tell you two had such great chemistry!”

            Both of the teenagers blush and wave to him as they walk towards the make-up booth.

            “So I’m officially your girlfriend?” Marinette teases.

            “Oh yeah, I forgot!” Adrien pulls her aside, towards a door, “Close your eyes.”

            Marinette closes them. She can hear the door opening and she feels Adrien’s fingers intertwine with hers. He pulls her inside. He tells her to open them and she does.

            Candles and roses. Everywhere. She gasps.

            “You didn’t!”

            Adrien scratches the back of his head, something he does when he’s nervous. And boy was he nervous.

            “Go look over there,” Adrien points, towards a fan and a flat pile of rose petals.

            Marinette walks over and sees a fan that has a note sticking out. It says ‘Will you do me the honour and blow me away?’ Marinette giggles. She turns on the fan. The rose petals start flying away. Frantic that she screwed something up, she goes to turn it off. Adrien grabs her hand and motions her to look at the once pile of rose petals.

            She gasps. The fan blew away all of the rose petals. Well… the ones they were not glued down. The rose petals spelled out, ‘Be my girlfriend?’ Marinette turns around to see Adrien holding a pink rose, which stands out from the red ones surrounding her.

            “I’ve heard that pink means forever. And although I don’t think that’s true… well… that’s what I want to do. But I want you to be my girlfriend before we get to the forever part.”

            “Yes, Yes YES!” Marinette jumps into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck.

How did she get so lucky? Marinette kisses Adrien, smiling against each other, and holding each other tight as if they were to never let go.

            Realizing how late they are going to be for the photoshoot, they rush out of the room, hand in hand nevertheless. Adrien runs off to the change rooms where many people swarm him to get him ready. Marinette giggles.

            The theme of the photoshoot is a Ladybug & Chat Noir Ball Dance. As Adrien and the female model dance around, flashing colour of red, black and green, Marinette realizes something. Years ago she found out Chat Noir was in love with Ladybug. Adrien claims that there was a girl he was trying to get over. Adrien and Chat Noir are the same person. For the first time, Marinette realizes that just like her, he too fell in love with one person, twice.

            “OH MY GOD!” Marinette shrieks, tipping over her chair in excitement and then falling to her side. The photo shoot stops immediately as Marinette sees Adrien running to her aid right away.

            “Oh my god, are you okay?!” Adrien helps her up.

            “My, my. Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheung?” Gabriel says, walking into the scene.

            “I’m sorry sir! I freaked out!” Marinette apologizes.

            “Marinette, I’ve heard you are a bit of a fashion student… no?”

            “Yes, sir.”

            “Then here’s a tip for you,” Gabriel says. He leans in closer into her ear, “You’ll never make it into the industry when you waste other people’s time like this.”

            “What-?”

            “Adrien! Get back onto the photoshoot! We don’t have time for knick-knacks,” Gabriel eyes Marinette.

            “But father-“

            “That’s enough Adrien. Do as you’re told.”

            Adrien walks back towards the photo shoot, sulking. Marinette brushes off her clothes, trying not to let Gabriel Agreste’s insult get to her.

            “You, Miss Dupain-Cheung are nowhere near worthy of being a fashion designer, much less my son,” Gabriel states before walking away.

            Marinette stands there, in shock. Gabriel Agreste. THE Gabriel Agreste. Her idol. Just told her that she will never make it into her lifelong dream and that she is not worthy of the love of her life. Marinette walks away, without saying a word.

* * *

 

            The photo shoot ends and Adrien walks up to his father sitting in a chair on the sidelines, drawing on his tablet.

“Father! Where’s Marinette?”

            “She said something about an issue that came up. She had to leave,” Gabriel replies, not looking up from his tablet.

            “Alright father,” Adrien says before quietly walking away so he can check on Marinette. If this issue was important, he should help her out. So Adrien walks over to her building, where her apartment is. He rings her doorbell and she opens, looking like a mess. A hot mess, to be clear. But her eyes were red and her hair was messy and she’s wearing nothing pajamas.

            “What’s wrong?!” Adrien asks frantically.

            “Nothing.”

            “Don’t tell me nothing Mari, I can tell you’re upset. What happened?” Adrien hugs her.

            “It’s nothing don’t worry about it!” Marinette yells. Woah.

            “Marinette, I just asked you to be my girlfriend. I’m your boyfriend now. I have the responsibility to take care of you. You have to let me.”

            “Your father okay? He said I’ll never make it into the fashion industry and that I’m not worthy enough for you. There! You can’t take care of me now because the thing that’s upsetting me is your family! Now, leave me alone!” Marinette pushes Adrien. He sits there shocked.

            “Mari-“

            “LEAVE ME ALONE!” Marinette screams.

            “No.”

            “Adrien get the fuck out of my house. Now!” Marinette opens the door and motions angrily for him to go through. When he doesn’t move, she drags him out. Adrien is strong but so is Marinette. She slams the door in his face.

            “Hey just give her some time,” Plagg states.

            “Did you just see that Plagg? How could my father do that to her? Marinette is a calm and collected person. Yet, my father could even get her this frustrated. Why would he say that I thought we had a talk about this?”

            “Adrien seriously, give her until tomorrow… she’ll calm down,” Plagg reassures. But Adrien can’t sleep even though Plagg keeps urging him to.

* * *

 

            Gabriel can feel the anger that Marinette feels. He can feel his miraculous warming up as if it’s giving off radiation. He knows that underneath his tie, it’s glowing to indicate someone has an intense amount of anger and frustration.

            “It’s time Nathalie,” Gabriel whispers to his assistant, “how sure about this are you?”

            “Quite sure, sir. The evidence doesn’t lie,” Nathalie replies in a whisper.

            “Be cautious Nathalie, there is a difference between evidence and coincidence.”

            “Sir, I know what I’m talking about, no coincidence can be this grand.”

            “That’s what I thought when I thought Adrien was Chat Noir.”

            “But sir you had no concrete evidence.”

            “And neither do you, Nathalie,” Gabriel reminds, “You better be right about this, I have a lot of faith in you. But a lot is on the line by me doing this.”

            “What do you mean sir?”

            “I’m sure Miss Dupain-Cheung will… _confide_ in Adrien about my behaviour. Which I can say will drive a ridge between my son and me, no doubt. Especially after he explained to me how important Miss Dupain-Cheung is to him.”

            “I understand sir… but I’m not wrong about this.”

            “You better not be.”

            Gabriel excuses himself from the photographers reviewing the images from the photoshoot. He walks over to an empty storage room. He takes out the jar containing the butterfly from his unzipped bag and places it onto a table.

            “DARK WINGS RISE,” he says, initiating his transformation. Poor Nooroo gets sucked in, revealing Hawkmoth in the place that was once Gabriel Agreste. Hawkmoth grins, grasping his cane. He grabs a hold of the jar and opens it, releasing a purely white butterfly. He extends his palm, cueing the butterfly to land on it. He covers the butterfly with his opposite hand and transfers the unknown dark energy to the butterfly.

            “Fly away my little akuma, and evilize her!” He exclaims as he lets the butterfly fly free.

* * *

 

            “Marinette you need to calm― WOAH!” Tikki screams, dodging the pillow Marinette chucked at her.

            “Okay, I get you’re upset but that doesn’t mean you have the right to take it out on me!” Tikki lectures Marinette.

            “Fine, you’re right. I’m sorry. But I’m not in the mood to hear you say ‘calm down’. It will make me feel anything but calm,” Marinette argues.

            “Chuck it.” Tikki states.

            “What?”

            “Chuck the pillows at me. If it makes you feel better, do it. I’ve noticed that humans tend to release their anger by throwing or destroying things. So throw the pillow, I’d rather you do that then destroy your plates or something.”

            “Well you better dodge well because I have got to say, I got a good aim,” Marinette teases.

            “Also remember that the reason you got to practice your aim was because of me,” Tikki teases back.

            Marinette chucks a pillow at Tikki. Tikki just phases through the pillow; the pillow flies across the room as if it hit nothing.

            “Okay, no fair! No phasing allowed!” Marinette complains.

            “Hey, it wasn’t in any of the original rules so… your loss,” Tikki exclaims.

            Marinette chucks another pillow at Tikki. Yet again, Tikki phases through it. She turns to see the pillow fall to the ground. Tikki starts laughing.

            “You can’t beat m―” Tikki says while turning around to face Marinette, before getting hit with a pillow.

            “You can’t phase when you’re distracted,” Marinette remarks with pride.

            “It’s on Marinette,” Tikki challenges. She grabs the pillows and throws it at Marinette. Marinette summersaults off the bed.

            “A summersault? Really?” Tikki questions.

            “Jealous?” Marinette smirks.

            “Marinette I’m a miniature God that has powers, can fly and phase through things. What do I have to be jealous of?”

            Marinette laughs. Tikki and Marinette keep fooling around. Tikki feels glad that she was able to cheer up her little bug.


	11. Cabernet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Tikki's efforts, Marinette gets a bit... tipsy. And when an unexpected visitor appears, things take a turn, for better or for worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a snow day today so I worked on the chapter! Thanks for reading and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE check out my other story, "Super". It's an original and I've been working very hard on it!

            “The negative emotions! They’ve faded! ARGH!” Hawkmoth growls as he throws his cane across the room. Nathalie approaches from the dark.

            “It must be her kwami…” Nathalie concludes. Hawkmoth detransforms and he whips his head to Nathalie in anger.

            “You…” He starts, “You’ve been so sure that she is Ladybug. You’ve made me spend the past few weeks ignoring every possible victim just to focus on her. You… have completely and utterly wasted my time.”

            Nathalie stays calm, not letting his words get to her.

            “I stand my words; Marinette is Ladybug. What you want to do with that information is up to you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to tend to the son you’ve failed to care for,” Nathalie coldly finishes, walking away.

            Gabriel starts to say something before Nooroo flies in front of him, encouraging him to stop.

            “Don’t say anything Master, it’ll only make the argument worse,” he comments. For once, Gabriel listens to the kwami and lets Nathalie walk away. So he sits in his lair in silence, planning out his next move.

* * *

 

            Marinette eyes Tikki asleep in her mini bed. She contemplates whether to get up. If she goes through with what she’s thinking of doing, Marinette knows Tikki will have a fit. Especially after all she did to cheer Marinette up. She hesitates, and then slowly rises from her bed, tiptoeing into the kitchen. She shuts the door silently behind her but the door creaks loudly, waking Tikki up.

            “Marinette?”

            “Hey, Tikki I couldn’t sleep so I’m just going to… uh, grab a glass of water,” Marinette replies quickly.

            “Do you want me to… *yawn*, stay up until you *yawn* fall asleep?” Tikki asks with only the best of intentions.

            “No it’s okay Tikki, you can go to bed. I’m fine, really!” Marinette says, flashing a fake smile. Normally Tikki can tell when Marinette is lying and flashing fake smiles but it’s 3 a.m. and Tikki is too tired to think properly. She goes back to bed. Marinette shuts the door completely and sighs.

            She walks over to the cupboard and grabs a wine glass and debates on whether to take a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon or open the 1988 Mouton. She plans on getting drunk, so she can’t afford to drink her sorrows away on expensive wine. Marinette picks up the cabernet. She pours herself a glass and just starts drinking.

* * *

 

            “Plagg?”

            “Mm,” Plagg responds.

            “Do you think I should go see her?” Adrien had been debating this for the past 3 hours, unable to sleep.

            “Whatever you think kiddo,” Plagg replies without thinking.

            “But I don’t think she wants to see me. It’s 4 a.m. anyway. She’s probably asleep. Right?”

            “Totally.” The word totally has never left Plagg’s mouth before, unless he is mimicking Chloe so Adrien realizes that Plagg is not paying attention.

            “Plagg!”

            “I’M AWAKE I’M AWAKE!” Plagg jolts up.

            “Thank you! Now, should I at least check up on her?” Adrien asks.

            “Who?”

            “Marinette who else?!” Adrien sighs.

            “Adrien, you have a very playboy track record, don’t even get me started with the ‘who else?’ line,” Plagg comments.

            “That was before. I haven’t had one of those one night stands in over a year,” Adrien argues.

            “That’s why you’re seen leaving the club every time with a new girl. Tsk tsk, Adrien,” Plagg shames.

            “I’ve never slept with them, you know that and you know why,” Adrien comments.

            “Yeah yeah, so you wanted to check up on Marinette? Go ahead, let me sleep now.”

            “On second thought, you’re coming with me,” Adrien smirks.

            “Don’t you dare give me that look. ADRIENNNNNN” Plagg screams before getting sucked into Adrien’s ring as he transforms.

            Adrien leaves his mansion and goes across town to Marinette’s apartment building. He notices her light on.

* * *

 

            Marinette doesn’t know how long she was drinking exactly before she hears a knock at her balcony window. Being drunk of course, she happily skips over to the door and opens it up. Much to her surprise, Chat Noir stands before her, sitting on her railing.

            “Chat! It’s _sooooo_ good seeing you here!” Marinette yells a tad bit too loud.

            “Shhh! Marinette why are you so loud?” Chat whispers, ushering her inside. He shuts the door. The last thing Chat wants is to bring attention to himself. He’s already had so many reporters ask whether he is seeing someone and if someone found out he is on the balcony of Marinette’s apartment, it would be a huge scandal. Not only would it be a wreck for his Chat Noir persona, but it would cause a backlash on Marinette for ‘cheating’ on Adrien. Essentially, Adrien knows it will be a mess if someone found out.

            “You wanna have a drink?” Marinette asks goofily. Of course. Chat almost facepalms. She’s drunk. That’s why she’s behaving so foolishly. The smell of alcohol finally reaches his nose. How much has she drunk? How long has she been drinking? Is she drinking because of what happened earlier? Or because of the fight, she had with him?

            “Come on silly kitty! Come joinnnnn meeeee,” Marinette slurs. She skips to her kitchen.

            “Marinette how long have you been drinking?” Chat asks. Marinette frowns. She plops onto the couch nearby.

            “I don’t knowwww.”

            “When did you start drinking?”

            “At thwee!” Marinette giggles, holding up 2 fingers.

            “You’ve been drinking non-stop for the past hour?!” Chat yells.

            “Shhhhhhh,” Marinette says, holding her finger to Chat’s lips, “you’ll wake up Tikki.”

            “Who’s Tikki?” Adrien asks, just to keep Marinette talking. The more she talks, the less she drinks.

            “It’s a secrettttt. Shhhh,” Marinette whispers.

            “Can’t you tell me the secret?” Chat asks.

            “I’m not allowed. He will get mad at me,” Marinette pouts.

            “Who is he?”

            “That’s a secret tooooo!” Marinette giggles again. Chat admires her. He loves it when she smiles. Considering he saw her crying and screaming not too long ago, he’s happy to see her happy. In his trance, he doesn’t notice her swing her glass upwards, gulping the wine. A little bit trickles down from the corner of her mouth and spills onto her shirt. Chat snaps out of it and grabs the glass and puts it down.

            “No more drinking for you,” Chat decides. Marinette pouts. She looks down on her shirt.

            “I spilled it,” she states as she points.

            “Yes, you did.”

            “Whoopsie,” Marinette giggles as she takes off her shirt. Chat turns around immediately. Sure he’s seen her naked before but she’s drunk and doesn’t know what she’s doing. It’s wrong. Plus if she remembers this tomorrow, she might kill Chat.

            “Uh, Marinette? Go change in the bathroom,” Chat suggests, his back still facing her.

            “Good idea!” Chat can hear Marinette jump up and skip across the room and shut a door behind her. Hopefully, she got to the right room. He sits around for a few minutes. Shortly after, Marinette walks out in a bathrobe.

            “Look at my new outfit!” Marinette exclaims, before jumping onto the couch. She lays her head onto the couch and within minutes, she’s blacked out. Chat laughs slightly.

            He grabs an extra blanket from her cupboard and gently places it on top of her. He would pick her up and put her in bed but he doesn’t want to accidentally wake her up. He does, grab a couch pillow and place it under her head for support. He fills up a glass of water and gets an Advil from her medicine cabinet and places it on the coffee table near Marinette.

            He watches for a second, then pushes her hair out of her face and kisses her forehead. Marinette’s eyes flutter open. Chat’s eyes widen in shock. Marinette smiles and extends her neck upwards, kissing Chat. Chat, forgetting that he is not supposed to be doing this, kisses back. They break apart and they both smile at each other.

            “Goodnight Adrien,” Marinette says before falling back into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

            _“We can work together! As a team!” Emille giggles. She enjoys the thought of them working together._

_“It’s dangerous Em. Things could go wrong very fast. We don’t even know the true potential of these… things,” Gabriel argues. He too wishes to work together, but after getting a full understanding of what these items are and what powers they hold. He hates the unknown. The unknown is dangerous. It scares him because Gabriel is used to knowing. He is used to knowing the answer to everything. Suddenly when presented with something he cannot explain, it scares him._

_His wife, on the other hand, takes the unknown as an opportunity to explore._

_“What could go wrong when we’re together?” Emille smiles._

_“I can’t answer that. Not because I think nothing could go wrong but because I don’t have enough knowledge to make an educated guess on what could go wrong,” Gabriel states, defending his honour._

_“Silly Gabe, you don’t have to know the answer to everything. Life has so many things we don’t have the answer to. But we’ll learn! Eventually!” Emille beams._

_Gabriel sighs. Emille laces her fingers through Gabriel’s and squeezes. Gabriel turns his head to look at her._

_Instead, he sees her smile disappear, her skin darkening and wrinkling. Her hair starts falling out and her skin seems to be disintegrating. Eventually, all that is left is bone which eventually turns to dust._

            “EMILLE!” Gabriel screams, jolting awake. The reoccurring nightmare. He’s had it since Emille had gone into a coma. The nightmare comes and goes. It hasn’t crossed Gabriel’s dreams since he’s become Hawkmoth. He thought he got rid of the nightmare for good. Evidently, he hasn’t. It's 8 a.m. and Gabriel knows he won’t be able to sleep now, so he gets up and starts rubbing his eyes. He puts on his glasses.

            That’s when he notices his miraculous is glowing. He throws on a robe and pages Nathalie. He dashes into his study, presses the buttons on the painting and enters his lair.

            Nathalie enters the lair in her usual work clothes. 

            “Sir?” Nathalie yawns.

            “Nathalie… there’s been some recent development,” Gabriel smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll keep you posted! Don't forget to leave comments about what you think below!


End file.
